


This is my job

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Mpreg, Tentacles, cats dont draw art
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Inventar escusas no es lo mío, claro que me basta con un “No te interesa”; “No me sigas basura hipócrita”; “¿Quieres enojarme de la manera que no te gusta?” Lo malo ha sido por culpa del Sr. Black, no deja de insistir en estar presente en las revisiones de Flug, estando casi encima de mí, puedo percibir que el embarazo lo ha vuelto muy sobreprotector aunque lo niege. Sin embargo, solo me ha servido para mi propio mal, aunque le he jurado al Sr. Black Hat que no le diré nada a Mr. White Hat, pero su aroma me delata.





	This is my job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parasyte!AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471092) by Cats Dont Draw. 



> Basado en el comic Parasyte! AU de http://cats-dont-draw.tumblr.com/ ~ Y también un regalo porque inspiró con sus bonitos dibujos esta historia. 
> 
> Advertencia de OCC.
> 
> Esto NO es omegaverse.

Se MUY bien que Mr. White comienza a sospechar al respecto de mis salidas para ver a Flug.

Inventar escusas no es lo mío, claro que me basta con un “No te interesa”; “No me sigas basura hipócrita”; “¿Quieres enojarme de la manera que no te gusta?”… White suele entender. Creo que supone que iré por cosas ilegales, termina regañándome, pero lo acepta sin problemas, hasta ahora.

Lo malo ha sido por culpa del Sr. Black, no deja de insistir en estar presente en las revisiones de Flug, estando casi encima de mí, puedo percibir que el embarazo lo ha vuelto muy sobreprotector aunque lo niege. Sin embargo, solo me ha servido para mi propio mal, aunque le he jurado al Sr. Black Hat que no le diré nada a Mr. White Hat, pero su aroma me delata.

* * *

 

– ¿Has ido a ver a Black? – Pregunta White sentado en su sillón. Su postura nunca la haría Black; sentado de piernas cruzadas, inclinado a un lado y con su mano enguantada en su mejilla, muy coqueta. _Me gusta._

Casi pierdo  mi usual postura una vez, con pocos segundos determine que tuvo que ser el aroma, la esencia de Black, esos seres se rigen bajo sus feromonas, como animales, después de todo no son humanos. Lo sé porque cuando regresó, White mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, y a veces saca su lengua, casi como una serpiente, lamiendo el aire.

– Tengo unos negocios rentables con el Sr. Black. –Con eso lo calló.

 Sin embargo, deja de funcionar.

– Has ido a la guarida de Black con más frecuencia de lo correcto. – Tiemblo.

Fue todo y me dejó ir. Es peligroso, sé que su curiosidad es peligrosa. Él no es un gato, es un león. La curiosidad no lo puede matar, White devora de ella y tortura hasta quedar satisfecho. _Encantador._

* * *

 

Hoy debo ir con Flug, pero entre sus últimas _advertencias_ me hacen entender que debo ser más precavido.

“Debe ser algo peligroso y que no puede manejarlo ni el mismo Black (ni con Flug) para que te necesite. Debe ser algo interesante, permíteme ir la próxima vez.”

Aunque sonara a una petición, no lo es, por más que este a favor de los héroes, no es uno. Si le digo que no, simplemente ira por su cuenta, y podría llegar en un parpadeo. Porque son pacientes, pero tienen un límite. Pero _mi_ White es un impulsivo, y lo controla.

 – ¿Mnn? ¿A dónde te diriges Slug? – Cada vez se acerca más a la verdad.

– Negocios. – Ya no puedo cruzar la puerta. Siento su terrible presencia encima de mí, y hasta la puedo ver, mis ojos ya no son los de un humano, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

– Oh. Entonces iré a decir hola a Black. – Se levanta y hace aparecer su bastón. Con esa sonrisa tan desagradable.

Hoy debo entretenerlo. Una visita más, es lo único que necesito y no me la dará sin intervenir.

– Vuelve al sillón. –

Nunca he sido violento con el Sr. White hat, no puedo aunque lo desee… hasta hoy. Lo determinó como “casos” desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

– ¿ _Pardon?_ – Un asqueroso acento que nunca me llegó a gustar.

– No me hagas repetirlo. – Me acercó a él. Su sonrisa se ensancha.

– Exacto. No deberías. – Pone el bastón enfrente de él, inclinado, retándome.

Por supuesto debo estar determinado, si dudo podría arriesgar a Flug.

– Sen-ta-do. – Bramo.

Él lleva la cabeza atrás y empieza a carcajear de diversión. – Muy valien… ¡Nnn! –

Tiembla, sus ojos me devoran, pero lo empujo hasta tirarlo en el sillón.

Aprieta los dientes. Su error fue bajar la guardia, creerse intocable. Estos seres poderosos y su ego inflado. Colocarle el aparato fue de lo más sencillo, creí que iba a tardarme tanto. – ¡Qué! –Empieza a desesperarse. Retiene esos gritos.

– Un pequeño prototipo. – Lo veo intentando quitárselo, es tan divertido. – No debiste hacer que lo repita. – Acorto la distancia.

Se ve enfurecido. Es normal. No están acostumbrados a que los retengan. Como le dije, es un prototipo, nunca lo he probado antes, así que empiezo a dudar cuanto pueda aguantar. White trata de liberarse usando sus tentáculos, bueno, son una especie de tentáculos de energía. Nunca me ha dejado examinarlos.

– Slug… No quiero matarte. – Las oraciones comienzan a fluir pero con rabia. Se está resistiendo al dolor, no debo dejar que se acostumbre.

Mr. White siempre ha olido bien, por alguna extraña razón huele a aromatizante para bebés y un poco a nieve. No me disgusta. –Tranquilo, no lo hará mi Lord. – Me deshago de los guantes. Mis manos han cambiado, poco tienen de humano ahora. Adoró su rostro enojado, furioso. Deseaba verlo así y no salir torturado en el intento. Le agarró del cuello, acariciando suavemente.

–Slug… – Su ultimátum.

Desenredo su corbatín. Los botones se van, me hice un experto. Y ahí, con la piel blanca siento su amenaza, las bocas con colmillos aparecen, pero sería un tonto si no hubiera integrado la tecnología que ahora lo somete en mis manos. Se produce un pequeño brillo en ellas y los choques de energía hacen retroceder las fauces y regresar a la piel blanca normal (en lo que cabe). –Nunca lo había visto babear tan rápido. –Me burlo. Está jadeando por el dolor.

–Sl-slug… – Suena a todo menos amenaza.

Con todo su torso descubierto, me doy gusto de tocar. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta en que momento estoy de rodillas, entre sus piernas. Me siento mal, estoy jugando con mi comida, no le doy ninguna oportunidad de tocarme con sus manos, las descargas se hacen más fuertes y no le queda otra que estar completamente recostado en el sillón.

– Szz… – Sus labios están abiertos, intenta decir al menos una palabra, pero no puede. Ya no es la criatura más peligrosa en kilómetros.

¿Cuál era el propósito de esto? Sé que es algo importante, pero mi Lord me necesita. Perdón Flug. ¡Oh! Sí, tenía que ver con él.

* * *

 

Despojarse de sus prendas fue su mérito, empieza a ponerse desesperado por más. Ha olvidado que lo amenace y que puedo causarle dolor. El sillón deja de ser suficiente. Y la alfombra sirve, no importa la elegancia en este instante, al contrario, deseamos el desastre y suciedad, en el mejor sentido que se pueda comprender.

– Slug…. ¡Vamos! – Sí, por más que se mofe del Sr. Black acerca de la poca paciencia con la que cuenta, él también es un desesperado.

–Aun no, mi Lord. –

– ¡Slug! –Sisea. Y está es la mitad de las razones por las que he creado el aparato. No me desagrada su impaciencia porque lo desea, pero quiero mantener el mando, imposible cuando estoy con un ser potencialmente peligroso, así que le doy a cumplir sus órdenes, pero…

–Paciencia. – Mi diestra se cuela por todo el vientre, dejando unas descargas, con menos potencias que antes, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Nunca lo había puesto tan tenso, mi hipótesis es que no se permite deja salir de control, teme por mí. White es tan compasivo.

¿Cómo se verá embarazado? Sería adorable, más de lo que a veces se vuelve. Estoy tan cerca de descubrir que fue lo que ocasionó el embarazo de Flug.

Recuerdo la primera vez que regresaba de ver el estómago abultado de Flug y vi a White, imaginarlo en la misma situación y pensar “quiero ser padre”. Esa noche no salimos de la habitación, aunque él no supo los motivos de mi alegría y porque le besaba el vientre.

Está empezando a rogar. No estoy tan familiarizado con verlo en ese estado y soy débil, no quiero verlo así, me agrada, pero no tengo la crueldad de que ruegue. Es un ser maravilloso, no permitiré que nunca nadie lo tenga como lo está ahora. Seré el único, ni siquiera el Sr. Black… él, la segunda mitad de las intenciones con el aparato.

Nuestros cuerpos están en sudor. Apenas puedo dar las embestidas, White me tiene preso con sus piernas, debo darle choques en su cintura para que se vuelva más vulnerable, funciona. Ahora puedo sacudirme en él. Siempre le pido que diga una mentira en estos momentos, él la cumple; “Soy tuyo Slug, solo tuyo.” Pero él no le pertenece a nadie. _Quiero decir_ que es temporal, que luego se irá, pero es mentira, todos los demás se van ante un ser inmortal.

Cuando sostengo sus mejillas para besarlo lento, veo dolor, su tristeza. Quiere pertenecerle a alguien, pero no puede, nadie puede.

Mi Lord; deme tiempo, cumpliré su sueño. Yo llegare a los extremos de la ciencia y magia para lograrlo.

 

* * *

 

– ¡SLUT! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te llevamos esperando horas. Flug está sensible como el demonio por su panzota de nuevo. –Gruñó  fuera de la habitación y abría la puerta.

Flug está llorando mientras comía helado. – ¿Por qué no entra, Jefecito? ¿Es por qué me veo feo y gorda? –Ni siquiera yo quería entrar. Rodé los ojos. El Sr. Black le pedía perdón y se irritaba, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Flug, de alguna manera era tierno.

– Slug… Si tenías algo importante que hacer, pudiste avisarnos, no queremos que te metas en problemas con Mr. White. –

–No hay ningún problema. Tuve algo que hacer, pero no deseaba posponer la visita. –

Y el Señor Black lo descubrió. Su lengua se paseó por la habitación. – Oooh. Slut, si esas serán las maneras en que te vas a quitar a White, hazlo con anticipación, maldito. –

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había sonrojado.

Flug no entendió sus palabras y no le di oportunidad de responder, me encargue de empezar el estudio.

El parto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, de eso no había duda. Y muy pronto iba a iniciar el experimento que me había llevado seis meses. Muy pronto mi querido White.

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha salido muy profundo el Slug sin querer. Pero he sentido que es muy determinado en varios aspectos y eso de salir con seres inmortales nunca es buena idea, cuando eres mortal. 
> 
> Neta, gracias Cats ~ <3 ME encanta tu trabajo. 
> 
> Recuerden dejar sus kudos si le gusto, o algún comentario. Me alienta. Gracias ~<3


End file.
